


More Than an Errand Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ella the Errand runner, F/M, Fluff, Friend of Fen Harel, Language, Romance, Shapeshifter, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Solas rivalmance, a dash of angst, a look at a commoners life, animal whisperer, my usual fluff n stuff, non inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ella Lavellan could've been the Inquisitor but of course she was late to the conclave, as she was to everything in her life.She asks to join the Inquisition, leaving her Dalish life behind her. She finds herself torn between lovers, at odds with her mentor and discovers that through the twists and turns of life, she may not be useless after all.





	1. The Conclave and the Glowing Man

Ella Lavellan wasn't particularly good at anything. She never could quite master her spells, which then caused mishaps, explosions or accidents to her clan. She suffered terribly from social anxiety and didn't believe in the elven gods.

This rendered her useless for her clan and so it was not unusual when her Keeper sent her to the conclave to pick up a shipment of supplies the clan was desperately in need of. Ella knew she was sent on the errand so they could be rid of her but she didn't mind, it was for the better.

She had been late, per usual but arrived just in time to watch as a young man with a sparking hand, emanating green light, fell to the ground passed out. There were charred, dead bodies littering the ground around him, their flesh peeled back revealing shriveled up corpses. She had to swallow back her bile.

She cowered in a corner while a very tall human, ran toward the only living man. It looked like he was running late too. He bent down and scooped up the glowing man and walked back toward the way he had come.

Sticking to the shadows, she followed behind the military man, or so she assumed from the great amount of armor he wore and how he carried himself, all the way back to a small village. His cloak was flapping in his haste.

Falling back she hid behind a tree, and peeked out just enough to see the tall man take the glowing one inside the village gates.

She turned to her right at the sound of clashing swords, it made her cringe the way metal grated against metal. She watched as two soldiers sparred each other, doing their dance-like sword play. The way they moved reminded her of the way male halla would bash their horns against the other to prove their worthiness to the females.

She started to day dream about halla. They were so cute and soft and kind and...

"Don't move." It was a deep female voice with an accent she'd never heard before. She could feel the tip of a blade in the small of her back. She contemplated running but knew if she moved ever so slightly that blade would pierce her through. She got the feeling this woman wasn't one to be trifled with and she preferred to live, all innards intact.

The woman grasped her with a black gloved hand and spun her around, it made Ella's stomach lurch just a bit.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The tanned woman looked fierce and very beautiful. A long scar ran along her face from her cheek to her chin on the left side and a tiny notched scar grazed the top of her right cheek. She had dark brown eyes and perfect eyebrows with sleek and short black hair, adorned with a braided crown. Her body, solid but feminine muscle.

Ella Lavellan wasn't a good liar, not one bit. Judging from the looks of the woman staring down at her she thought it best to tell the truth. The whole truth.

"I'm Ella from clan Lavellan. I was sent by my clan to trade for a crate of supplies our clan needed but on the way I got distracted by this small rabbit I had found. He was caught in a briar bush and whimpering for help but you see it takes time..."

"Yes get on with it." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes, my lady." She looked down at her feet, wringing her hands nervously. "I...I arrived at the conclave and saw a man passed out on the ground and his hand was glowing. Then another tall man came running down from wherever he had come, this village I'm assuming, and he picked up the glowing man and brought him this way. You see I was just curious so I followed. I didn't mean any harm. Oh and I am a mage, technically, although I rarely use my power as I'm no good at it."

The woman narrowed her eyes but sheathed her sword and held out a hand.

"Cassandra Pentaghast." Lavellan took it and shook her hand firmly. "It looks like we have a witness. We may need you. Is there anything you find yourself particularly skilled at? We could always use an extra pair of hands to help. Someone to collect blanks for new weapons, someone to fetch water for baths, someone to collect elfroot and other herbs for poultices, someone to.."

"I'll do that one!" She volunteered, weighing her options. She couldn't choose weapons as she knew nothing about them. Water for baths was possible but she would most likely spill every last drop before it even made it into a tub, and that would be a waste of time. Collecting herbs like elfroot, however, she felt confident that she couldn't screw that up.

A brow raised in approval from Cassandra. "Very well, then, I will get you situated with Adan, the apothecary."

"What about the supplies for my clan?"

"We'll send someone with the supplies until the suspect is judged and your testimony is no longer needed."

"Ok." She smiled up happily at Cassandra. It felt good to be useful. She promised herself she wouldn't let this woman down like she had let her Keeper... well...her entire clan down.

Cassandra led her through the gates and up a set of stairs to the right. She passed by a few townsfolk warming themselves by the fire, then a tavern that smelled of fresh baked bread and alcohol. They went up another, smaller set of stairs and into a little cottage.

"Adan."

"Seeker." The fully bearded man, in green mage robes,  gave her a grumpy looking nod.

"I've come bearing you a gift. This is Ella from clan Lavellan and she would like to assist you in gathering any herbs you might need for poultices."

"Humph." He crossed his arms and with squinted eyes, studied Lavellan.

"I'm afraid I must see to our new prisoner. See to it that you take care of your new assistant as she is my key witness." She threw him a steely look and his face softened.

"So long as you thank me later." He responded as she swept out the door.

  
He went back to crushing herbs in a mortar. "Are you any good at healing?"

"I'm afraid I'm not good at anything."

He let out another disgruntled sigh. Throwing his hands in the air he mumbled to himself, not meaning for her to hear but being an elf, her natural hearing was quite keen. "Useless knife ear."

"Im more than capable of gathering herbs which saves you on legwork which doesn't make me useless. At least I'm not a grouchy old racist prig!" She spat in her defense and his eyes grew wide. She didn't know where the fire had come from within her, but she instantly regretted her loss of emotion as the fire singed the bottom of his robe.

He patted away at the burnt marks. "I am so sorry. That was...very rude and inconsiderate of me. I'm just not a healer and I can't provide the comfort those who are suffering, need. Again, I apologize, it was foolish of me to take it out on you."

"You're forgiven. And I'm sorry I singed your robe. Now, shall we move on? Do you have a list of herbs or supplies you're in need of?"

"Yes. Right here." He took a few steps to his right and pulled a slip of paper from the small table and placed it into her open palm.

"Thank you. I'll be seeing you when I get this finished." She pushed through the door, reading the list as she went:

•30 leaves of elfroot  
•3 leaves of Royal elfroot  
•6 buds of prophet's laurel

  
Below that another note was scrawled in messy ink:

•three more rolls of fabric to dress wounds (I don't even care if it's fabric from underclothes!)  
•a bucket of snow to reduce swelling

Seemed easy enough to her. She leisurely strolled by the tavern but her ears pricked up at the sound of a beautiful and lilting voice.

She flung open the tavern door and sat down to listen to the bard, plucking away at her lute.

" _Enchanter come to me._  
Enchanter come to me.  
Enchanter come to see.  
Ca-an you ca-an you come to see?

 _As you once were blind_  
In the light now you can sing?  
In our strength we can rely,  
And history will not repeat."

The bard strung a last note and Ella began clapping her hands. She was the only one so they all turned to stare at her.

"You have a wonderful voice. Truly. That was pleasant." The bard's face lit up with an enormous grin and Ella bowed out of the tavern to get herself back on task.

The air was cold, despite the sun shining high in the sky so she moved toward the fire, and paused for a moment to survey the mountains. That's when she noticed the giant gaping, green hole in the sky. She tapped the person next to her and pointed up at it.

"Has that hole always been there?"

The villager chuckled. He had a funny laugh. It reminded her of the way squirrels chatter at each other.  
"Not always, it appeared after that explosion at the Conclave."

"Oh. It's a bit scary looking."

"That it is. That it is." He drawled out the last phrase.

"My name is Ella, by the way." She said, offering him a hand.

"Jo."

"It's nice to meet you Jo. Say, while I'm here, could you point me in the direction of extra fabric, maybe a leather pouch and a bucket?"

"Try Seggrit, he's just down the stairs there. He's the blonde with the table of wares. He might have what you're looking for and I don't think he's raised his prices too much, yet. You can never be too sure with that one though."

"Thank you." She waved goodbye and frolicked happily down the stairs. She placed a sovereign on Seggrit's table. He paused from his discussion with a soldier to give her a once over.

"How may I help you, gorgeous little lady." She sighed inwardly. One of those.

"I need a bucket, three yards of soft cotton and a leather pouch. I'm willing to pay more if needed."

He bent down, grabbing a bucket by the handle and swinging it up on the table. "This is all I've got. Consider it on the house. Harritt will most likely have the other items your looking for." He pushed the sovereign back to her and it was tucked back into her pocket. She hoped he wouldn't come asking for favors later. She shuddered at the thought.

"Harritt?" She asked.

"Yeah. The smith?" She stared at him. "You must be new. Go out the gate, make a left and he's out that way, right next to the stables. You can't miss him."

She grabbed the bucket, letting it fall back on her wrist. "Thank you for your time," and she set off toward the smithy.

Harritt was exactly where Seggrit said he would be. He looked like he was having a bad day. He was grumbling to himself while bent over a weapon schematic.

"Excuse me. Are you Harritt?" He whirled around, his hammer swaying back and forth from his belt with the motion.

"Who's askin?" He said gruffly.

"Me?" She wasn't quite sure that was the right answer to his question.

His hands rested on his hips as he stared at her like she was a complete imbecile. It made her feel like she was back home. She had lost count of how many times she'd seen that exact look on Keeper Deshanna's face.

"I'm Ella of clan Lavellen. Adan sent me on an errand but I'm in need of a leather pouch and a few yards of cotton. Seggrit didn't have what I needed so he sent me to you."

"Well, damn that Seggrit! He knows I'm short on supplies!" She was taken aback my his demeanor. "I've got two yards of cotton that I'll spare because Adan is asking and I like that man. I'm afraid I don't have any leather pouches to spare though."

She tried to hide her disappointment but she wasn't any good at doing that either. She would've made a terrible spy. The man, Harritt, had a little compassion when he saw her so distraught. "Tell you what, if you fetch me some leather, I'd be happy to make you some. I've seen some nugs running around in these parts. Just skin a couple of them and you'd be good to go."

She frowned. Kill nugs? First off, she was terrible with a knife and her magic, well, it was better to not use that for anything. Second, she couldn't kill a poor innocent nug. They were sweet, harmless creatures much more suited for domesticity than death. Lastly, she had no idea how to even skin an animal, let alone the process to make leather from the skin.

"Thank you." She muttered, taking the cloth from the man.

The tasks Adan had required were proving to be more challenging than she thought.

Evening was setting in and she had only gathered two things from her list. She decided she could at least put some snow in the bucket.

She made her way down to the frozen lake where the snow was of the purest white. She began scooping it up by the handful, packing as much as she could fit into the bucket. Feeling satisfied she made her way back to Adan's cottage.

"Open the gates!" Someone shouted, it sounded very much like Cassandra. The gates opened and it was Cassandra but she had the glowing man with her. She stepped out of their way and glowing man locked eyes with hers for a moment. His eyes were thick lidded emeralds. He threw her a wink and a mischievous grin. She nearly dropped her bucket.

Cassandra pushed the man forward and they took a left heading up the mountain path. Ella stared after them for just a moment before continuing her task at hand.

"I'm sorry Adan, everyone is out of all kinds of supplies. There wasn't even a leather pouch for me to buy and use to collect elfroot."

He sighed an exaggeratedly long sigh. "Let's have a look at what you _were_ able to get." She set the bucket of snow and the pile of cotton on the table.

He looked at her, surprised and almost smiling, even. "This will do for now. You can always try for the elfroot tomorrow. Why don't you take this snow and a yard of cotton to the Chantry. There are a couple of injured soldiers on cots that could use a nice cold compress."

She nodded and did what he asked. The Chantry was only a little ways up the road. She pushed, easily, through the doors and spotted the soldiers. Grabbing some snow, she packed it into a very tight ball and ripped off just enough fabric to cover it. She pressed it into the first soldier, a dark haired dwarf, who had a dislocated shoulder. She hissed in pain and muttered a curse word.

"I'm very sorry for what happened to you." Ella whispered as the dwarf began to relax.

"Why are you sorry, you didn't cause my pain. I should've dodged the rage demon's attack."

Ella sucked in a breath. "You ran into a demon? I thought dwarves couldn't enter the fade."

"It wasn't in the fade. It was here, just up the mountain path. It was coming through one of those fade rifts, or whatever they're calling them."

"Wow. That's a bit off putting."

"Yeah. If I didn't know any better I'd say it's the end of the world." Ella gently pressed the compress into the dwarf's swollen cheek, taking care not to press too hard and cause unnecessary pain.

She sat the remainder of the time in silence as she pondered what the dwarf was saying.

It was late in the evening by the time she finished treating the wounds of the soldiers and her stomach had begun to growl fiercely.

She grabbed her bucket of snow and left it outside the Chantry doors to stay cold but accessible and headed toward the tavern for a bite to eat.

She ordered a dark looking ale that didn't smell too bad and an entire loaf of bread. The bartender, Flissa, said she was looking a little pale and forced a bowl of vegetable stew into her hands as well. She was happily eating, drinking and listening to the bard (she learned her name was Maryden) with the pretty voice when a dwarf without facial hair and a blonde ponytail marched through the doors and sat in the stool beside her. He was wearing a red, deep cut tunic tucked into his leathers and she noted that what he lacked in facial hair he more than compensated with chest hair.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked smiling up at her.

Flissa slid a tankard toward him and he gave her a wink, turning his attentions back to Ella.

"An elf?" Perhaps he didn't mean that literally.

He chuckled a jolly, hearty chuckle. "I like you. I meant your name. Mine's Varric."

"Oh. Ella of clan Lavellan." She had lost count of how many times she had said that. It was growing a bit old in her opinion.

"It's a pleasure." He chugged down his ale in one fell swoop and raised it toward Flissa. She eyed him sternly.

"You got coin for that?"

"Just put it on my tab." She threw her rag down, grabbed up her pitcher and poured him another round. "So, what brings you to haven? You a refugee?"

"Cassandra says I need to stay until glowing man gets a trial. Apparently I'm a witness."

He chuckles again. "Glowing man! Yes, Glowy will be a perfect name for him. Ha ha!" He grows serious. "Witness, huh? How did that happen?"

She told him the same story she told Cassandra about arriving late to the conclave, although he didn't interrupt when she talked about the rabbit in the briar bush that she saved. He nodded as she told him of following the soldier back to Haven all the way up to recent events.

"Well, shit. You should've run when you had the chance. Now you'll be stuck here for Maker knows how long."

She shrugs. "I don't mind. I think my clan was getting pretty sick of me anyway." She yawned. "I'm feeling tired. Know of a place I can sleep?"

"Yeah. I'll show you, Lavellan." He hopped from his stool and opened the door like a real gentleman and then led her just across the way to an empty cottage. "This one ought to be empty. I'll see you in the morning, Lavellan." He smiled and gave her a terse nod. Leaving her to herself.

She liked it here in Haven with these diverse people. She wanted to stay forever. It's not like her clan needed her anyway. To them she was just a burden.

She lay back on her bed of straw and it felt good. Smiling to herself, she drifted off to sleep.


	2. More Errand Running

Ella reported to Adan first thing in the morning.

"I've a new assignment for you." He said with back turned, poring over a book of potions. "I need you to go to the Herald's cottage and write down observations."

He swiveled and gathered a few vials from a shelf to the right and stuffed them into her arms. Moving over to the potions desk and fighting with the drawer to get it open, he pulled out a notepad, quill and inkwell. "Now shoo." He waved his hands at her in a shooing motion forcing her out of his work area.

She marched over to the small cottage right next to hers and saw the glowing man, who they now called The Herald. She wondered what he was the Herald of. Probably the Herald of Glowing, or something. His hand wasn't sparking as much as it had been but his breathing was very shallow.

She checked his pulse, noting it was a bit fast. She pulled up a stool to write at the small table next to the bed. No sooner than the pen hit the paper, the door swung open and a bald and attractive elf mage with a look of consternation, stepped through. His eyes flickered toward her, only for the briefest of moments and then took two long strides, seating himself at the edge of the Herald's bed. He had a god-like jaw. If the elven gods were real she was convinced he was one of them and she'd be willing to grovel at his feet.

"Are you taking notes?" Her attention snapped back to reality.

"Me?" She squeaked out.

"Unless there is another present, yes, I mean you." He still didn't look at her when he spoke. He simply felt the man's forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yes. Of course that's what you meant. Sorry." She reprimanded herself inwardly for being so stupid.

"He's clammy." He turned his attentions on the man's magical hand. "However, the mark seems to be a bit more stable. Good."

"What is that thing? Glowing in his hand, that is?" She asked turning away from the notes to get a good look at the glowing green mark.

"It's magic is unknown to me but it is powerful and is capable of closing the rifts in the fade." He finally looked up from studying the mark to look at her. His brows knitted together as he studied her face.

"You bear no vallaslin but dress like a Dalish." She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Yes. Well." She looked away from his penetrating eyes.

"So are you? Dalish, that is?"

"Oh. Yes. I am...Dalish. I wasn't marked with Vallaslin because..." She was afraid to say it. She didn't believe in elven and so she had refused the vallaslin, despite the clans disapproval. "I don't believe in the elven gods. It felt wrong to bear one of their marks."

His eyes turned to small slits as he calculated her for a few more moments, then they softened. She thought his lipped twitched ever so slightly. "I am Solas, if there are to be introductions."

"It is good to meet you Solas. My name is Ella of clan Lavellan."

He was about to say something else but was interrupted when the door flew open again. It was the tall soldier. She swallowed, nervously as she took in his tall, muscled figure looming in the doorway. He ran a hand through his beautiful curly blond locks to brush out the snowflakes.

"Sorry to interrupt, Solas but the Seeker wishes to speak with you." His eyes briefly scanned the room and then rested on Ella's figure. He smiled a warm, half smile, the scar on his right lip slightly stretching as he did so. Her heart leapt to her throat. He was beautiful. No. He was more than that. Her stomach did a few flips.

"Oh, hello there." He gave a little wave. "I don't believe we've met. Cullen Rutherford, at your service."

"Ella of clan Lavellan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ella."  
He did a slight bow. She saw Solas roll his eyes at their small interaction.

He got up from the bed and gave a quick nod.

"Dareth Shiral." She said to him as he crossed the threshold. He looked back at her with a hint of a smile just before Cullen closed the door after him.

"Dareth shiral, da'len." His voice was muffled by the click of the door.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me now, Herald of the green Mark." She turned back to her notes and scribbled:

_Vain hope: Someone better at this than me takes over before the survivor expires. If not:_

_—Day One—  
Clammy. Shallow breathing. Pulse over-fast. Not responsive. Pupils dilated. Mage (Solas) says his scarring "mark" is thrumming with unknown magic. -E._

She took her notes back to Adan. He placed the notes on his table and handed her a cloth satchel.

"Here, Threnn had an old satchel lying around. Thought you could use it." He shoved it into her arms brusquely.

"Aww, you're too sweet Adan." She reached up to give his cheek a small pat and she could've sworn she saw a flush creep up his face before turning to go.

She wore a smile on her face as she strolled, leisurely out of Haven's gates and went off to collect elfroot leaves.

A little nug was frolicking in the snow a few feet outside the soldiers' practice grounds and so she kneeled, meeting him at his level and spoke to him.

"Come sweet nug, I won't hurt you." The little nug stopped and turned to look at her. He stretched out his neck, waggling his nose back and forth. Cathcing her welcoming scent of herby elfroot and mint,  he began to draw nigh. As he cautiously inched forward, she slowly let down her arms, letting them rest on the frozen ground, palms up. Seeing her humbled posturing he eased in to her and she gently wrapped her arms around the cute bunny-pig and snuggled her face in his hide. "Aren't you just the cutest thing!"

"Squee(yes)!" He wrapped a little paw-hand around her finger.

She giggled. "And proud, too. Pray tell, what is your name little one?"

"Squeeee squee."

"Peridot? Well, that's a lovely name." She scratched behind his ear and he nuzzled her a bit.

"Peridot, would you mind helping me find elfroot?" He squeaked and jumped from her arms and went frolicking into the trees. She ran after him, laughing happily. There was a Patch of elfroot growing in the midst of the trees closest to the cliffs on her right.

She plucked off more than enough leaves to fulfill the need on the list.  
She patted the little white nug.

"Thank you for your help." He squeaked a good- bye and ran off to play with his friends again.

Ella knew there'd be no prophet's laurel or royal elfroot in these parts, as it was far too cold and snowy, so she made her way back to Adan to give him a report.

  
She tapped lightly on the door and he flung it open.

"Ah, you got the elfroot. Perfect timing!" He proceeded to take the satchel, dumping its contents into a heap on top of his work table. He placed a few of the leaves into his mortar and began grinding it with the pestle. He slid another mortar toward her.

"Well don't just stand there! Help me out!" He set a few more leaves next to her. "Just crush them until the juices come out. Squeeze the juices into this vial." He grabbed an empty glass vial and set it down gently in her workspace. "Here's a funnel, too. Just place the long tipped end of the funnel into the vial and pour the juices into it. That way it won't spill. Easy, right?"

She nodded and began to do as he told her. She managed to do every step without screwing anything up. She felt very accomplished.

"Here you go." She handed him her vials with a smile. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Yes, go get yourself something to eat. You look famished. We can continue work tomorrow."

She didn't need him to tell her twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've become fond of Ella so I decided to keep writing about her.


	3. Too Many Eyes

Ella dreamt that night as she lay in her bed and she was in the forest as always. She padded along the ground, kicking up fallen leaves behind her. They were starting change their colors from green to burnt red, hues of orange, soft yellow and lifeless brown. Some of leaves crunched under her feet and her tongue lolled out of her mouth happily. She could hear the sound of a river nearby and so she followed the sound of the water carrying itself downstream, slapping at the rocks. She licked her chops when the gurgling brook came into view. She felt quite thirsty.

She dipped her head into the cool waters and began lapping it up with her tongue. Her reflection displayed a white fennec with a gray patch around the eye. Her ears twitched with the 'snap' of a twig. She stopped drinking for a moment and her eyes searched the tree line ahead of her. Two red eyes and a coat made of shadows, of what she could only assume was an alpha wolf, looked toward her. He stared her down the whole time as he loped to the brook and took a drink from its cool current.

"Hello," She called from across the stream. Water dripped from his furry jowls as he lifted his head. "Old friend."

"Why must you always call me old?" He proceeds to lick at his paw and then pull a thorn out with his teeth.

"Would you prefer ancient or archaic?" She chided him.

He growls and she laughs. "You were a bear yesterday. You're not usually a bear." He then stepped into the water, it splashed up onto him, making his belly all wet. He came to her side and the plodded through the forest together.

"I wanted to sleep, yesterday. Bears love sleeping and so I became a bear."

She got another chuckle from her old friend. "I see. Well you were missed."

"You must have been very bored if you missed me."

"Hardly. You are, in fact, the most interesting being I've encountered in the fade thus far."

"Wow. Me? But what of all the spirits and the memories? You have to admit, some of the places they can take you to---" she stopped mid sentence, remembering some places she'd seen. Her focus drew back to the wolf tagging along side her. "Now that I think of it, you are also the most interesting I have come across. Mostly because you know a great del more than the other spirits."

"That's because I am no spirit."

"Really? I had no idea?" She feigned surprise, or tried to anyway, she couldn't quite tell what her fox features looked like at the moment. He nudged her playfully and then she slipped back into the waking world being pulled forcefully from her dream.

"Ella. Ella, wake up." She opened her eyes but the figure before her was burry. She could make out dark hair. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat upright and tried focusing on her guest. She blinked a few times and then Cassandra's figure appeared before her.

"Oh, Seeker Cassandra, it's you! What is it?"

Cassandra threw a cloak at her. "Here, get warm. I need you to come with me so we can write down your testimony and get Roderick off my back." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, of course." Ella tossed her coverlet aside and slid her feet onto the cold floor. She shoved her cloak on and stuffed her feet into the oversized boots she'd been wearing and desperately needed to get rid of. Cassandra walked briskly to the chantry and Ella had to jog at times to keep up. She pushed aside the door and strode into the chantry, straight for the door at the far end of the chantry. That door slammed open too and a red faced man stared at her, appalled by her actions.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He said while puffing his cheeks out.

"Here." She said and handed her parchment with ink and quill. "Write your testimony." She stood over her, completely ignoring the disgruntled religious man.

"Who is this? What is she doing?"

Ella wrote her testimony down. It was only a few sentences long as She hadn't seen much at the Conclave. She held the paper out to her. Cassandra snatched it from her fingers and Ella watched as her eyes roved over the paper.

"Do you think the Herald killed the Divine, Lady Lavellan?"

"It looked more like he was nearly killed himself. Also, most murderers tend to flee the crime scene."

She took the parchment and shoved it into the man's hands. "There, Roderick. Now will you grab a ladder and get off my back! The man is innocent." He started shouting something about "bad judgement" and how Ella's testimony "proved nothing." Ella moved toward the door and when She felt sure they wouldn't noticed, she slipped away and found Adan.

"Morning Adan!" She uttered as She collected her usual quill and paper.

"Where have you been?" He looked a bit flustered.

"Seeker Cassandra needed me to write down my testimony. She's not exactly someone I would want to cross. You can be intimidating, Adan but Cassandra is downright fearsome."

"I can't disagree with that now can I? Listen, I need you to fetch me some more elfroot and fabric for bandages. I don't care if the cloth has to come from someone's undergarments. Cullen has been pushing those meant too hard. Three of them were wounded today and by each other, no less!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Maker help us." He muttered.

"Calm down, Adan. I will gather the supplies, attend to the soldiers and if you'd like--I could even speak with Cullen." She instantly regretted volunteering for the latter but it was too late to turn back now.

"Thank the Maker," he breathed and sat down on a stool. She gave him a tender pat on his head and made her way to visit with the herald.

She checked his pulse per usual. Then, leaned in to his chest to listen to his breathing. Good. Normal. She tried talking to him, prodding at him a bit to see if he'd wake and then she shouted but he didn't wake. Adan walked in then.

"I forgot to give you this." He handed her a small vile filled with a dark greenish brown liquid.

"What is this?" She asked, taking the vile and dropper from his hands.

"Elfroot extract. Hopefully it will hasten his recovery. That elven Mage with the bald head suggested it. Just carefully drop the extract into the back of his throat."

"Since you're here can't you just do it?" She asked, offering the vile back to him.

He looked at her like she was telling him a joke. "No. I have some things to do." Then he vanished from the room.

She sighed heavily and then began to drop the extract into the herald's mouth. She hated calling him that.

"Wake up." She said to his unresponsive figure. "I want something to call you other than Herald." He remained in his vegetative state. She turned to her notes then and scribbled.

\-- _Day 2-_ -

_Pulse normal, breathing normal.  
Still unresponsive; careful drop-feed of prep elfroot extract to hasten his recovery._

  
He started thrashing wildly just then and she made sure to take note of it.

_A lot of thrashing._

  
He groaned and started to mumble. "Too many eyes." He mumbled something else I couldn't make out and then, "why. The grey. Mm mm hrmphh."

"Well that wasn't very helpful." She replied and scribbled that scenario down.

_Mutters about too many eyes. Something about "the grey." Encouraging?  
-E_

She sat with him for about another hour or so and then decided to move on after nothing else exciting happened.

She went out to the patch of elfroot she'd found recently and plucked a few more leaves. She then, proceeded to tear the clothes she came in into strips that would be enough to cover at least ten small wounds.

She spotted Commander Cullen barking orders at his soldiers at the practice grounds and so, psyching herself up, marched over to him to "have a talk." Only the man was so tall and so immensely handsome that when she went to speak, no words came out. At least not at first.

"Ahem." She coughed politely, if that's even a thing. He didn't notice so she attempted to cough louder but the intake of cold air after the fake cough sent her into a fit. He certainly noticed her then. Along with all of his soldiers.

"Maker's breath! Are you alright?" He asked coming to her aid. She held up a hand and hacked a bit more while his soldiers stared.  
"What are you staring at!" He yelled. "Keep practicing!"

She coughed, hard, one last time and had to catch her breath. He bent over her with one hand placed gently on her upper back, concern written across his face.

"I'll be alright," She said, breathily.

"Are you certain?" His eyes roamed across her face, checking to see if she really was, in fact, alright.  
  
She inhaled deeply, gaining some composure. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Were you trying to get my attention?"

She nodded.

"I apologize---I was a bit engrossed."

"Yes, about that." She fidgeted with a loose thread on her cloak so she didn't have to look him in the eyes. Those gleaming amber eyes that could turn her into a drooping puddle.

"Yes.." patiently he waited for her to finish.

"Adan said that three of your soldiers were injured during training..."

"Oh, really? I hadn't realized...I suppose I should ease up on them. Or maybe they should train harder so they learn not to poke each other with their swords."

"Well, if your asking, I'd say ease up on them a bit." She replied, looking back up at him a bit sheepishly.

The corner of his mouth pulled up into the most adorably crooked half smile she'd ever beheld. "Very well then. It shall be done." He raised back up to his towering height then.

"Thank you for helping me." She called out as she made her way back toward Haven's gates before she died from internal combustion.

"No---thank you for helping me." He called back.

She slipped into the gates with flushed cheeks and immediately attended to the soldiers. She grabbed a bowl that was already stationed nearby and crushed up a quick elfroot salve and applied it to their wounds. Two of them had very minor gashes but the third had a very deep wound that she wasn't sure what to do with.

"Would you like some help with that?" A voice behind her questioned. She wheeled around to see Solas positioned in a very straight and almost regal stance. His hands were even clasped behind his back like he was someone important. She tried not to laugh, _tried_ being the key word.

"What is so amusing?" He asked with a very unamused tone. The crease in his forehead grew deeper with each passing moment and she desired to hold out on an answer for just a while longer to see if the crease would eventually burrow into his forehead. But she spared him.

"Nothing." She muttered and went back to covering the deep wound with the salve.

"Not like that." He said, pushing her aside. Though gentle, she felt it rude. He lowered himself to his knees and closed his eyes and then began pulsing a sea green light from himself and into the man's wounded leg. She watched, with curiosity as the gash grew small enough to cover with a simple bandage. He opened his eyes again. "It is finished."

"Ma serannas, hahren." He shot daggers with his eyes at the tone of her voice.

"You'd be privileged to have me as your teacher." He said pointedly and then walked away.

"You'd be privileged to have me ...bleh bleh bleh." She mocked him as he departed. Who did he think he was?  He was just an elven apostate and a poorly dressed one at that. He didn't even belong to a clan or an alienage, yet he loved to march around looking like a vagabond, pretending to be better than the rest of them. And why was he constantly butting into her affairs? She should have told him to scamper off, she thought.

She finished up with the soldiers and returned the extra elfroot she had to Adan. At this point another day had come and gone and she found herself to be quite hungry. Adan had nothing else for her and so she made a trip to the tavern.

Varric was playing Maryden in a game of Wicked Grace so she took a place next to him. She set her bowl of soup and warm bread down at the table and watched them call out different phrases like "bluff" and "king of hearts" but really didn't understand what they were doing exactly. When their banter was over they both showed their cards and Varric claimed a win.

"You win again, Dwarf." Maryden said, defeated and nodded in Ella's direction as she got up from the table. "Perhaps you could beat him."

"Oh no. I have no idea how to even play this game."

"You might get beginner's luck." She retorted before returning to her lute.

"Yeah, why don't you give it a shot." Varric gestured for me to sit across him.

"Fine. But only if you're buying my drink."

He smirks. "Alright. Winner buys the drinks. That's the stakes."

Ella snorted. "That's terrible motivation for me to win."

"Then it's a deal." He started shuffling the deck. "Wanna cut it?"

Ella took off the top half and then he shuffled the two piles individually and then combined them together. He dealt the cards out and Ella picked up her hand. They played the game out and Varric won, of course and he made due on his promise.

Laughing and having a good time came easy to her with a few drinks in her and she even started to flirt with the dwarf a little and he flirted back. She'd never had so much fun back home. It was there in that moment that she would do whatever it took to be useful to this group of people. She would even take lessons from the lofty elf if he willing to give them. She filed it away in her mind to ask him to help her later and a tiny part of her hoped he wouldn't refuse.


	4. Heraldy Hugh Trevelyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herald awakens.

- _Day 3-_

 _Less thrashing. Some response to stimulus. Vitals seem solid._  
_Two attempts so far by locals to break into the chantry to kill my patient._  
_All this work to save his life, and will they just execute him/her?  
Will inform Lady Cassandra I expect him to wake before the morn_.

- _Adan_

  
Ella picked up the note sitting on Adan's desk. He must have tended to the Herald in the wee moments of the morning or she had slept in. The sky was cloudy and gray and on the verge of snow so she couldn't quite calculate the time but her biological clock should've woken her up on time.

She rummaged around in Adan's cottage, pulling open all the drawers to find an herb she could use to fix the pounding headache that was wearing on her. She reminded herself to never let the dwarf buy her drinks again.

Adan only had two leaves of elfroot left and she wasn't about to use that up for her own stupidity and besides that she wasn't even sure it would help. Frustrated, she slammed all the drawers shut and marched her way to the tavern. Her stomach was growling and she was desperately thirsty for water.

The door swung open and she got a cheery greeting from Flissa. "Hello, Ella!" She looked up from polishing a silver tankard and frowned. "Oh heavens, you look something awful. Drank too much, did you? Here," she gestured toward a stool. "Have a seat and I'll fix you right up."

"Ugh." She groaned into her arms as she rested her head into them on top of the counter. She heard the smooth glide of a glass as Flissa passed it down the table. It stopped just short of bumping into her arm.

"Here. Eat up." Flissa said as she placed a plate of fried bacon and bread before her.

Ella sat up and downed the glass of water. "Thank you, Flissa. Could I have another glass of water, please?"

"Of course, dear." Flissa returned with another glass as Ella nibbled at a piece of bacon. She swallowed and then felt her stomach churn and gurgle and then... she started to retch. Little bacon pieces floated amongst a pool of stomach bile and the site of it caused her to dry heave.

"Oh my." Flissa frowned and pinched her nose and started to clean up the counter. Varric burst in the door then and saw the unfortunate display.

"Tsk tsk." He said putting an arm around Ella. He leaned her small frame into him, supporting her weight with his own, he threw her arm around his neck and slid her off the stool. "Better get you in bed, Clover. You're a wreck."  
Ella mumbled something incomprehensible as he walked her to her cottage. "I can't understand a word you're saying."

"I'm...drinking with...again." He pieces together the missing parts of her ramblings as he picked her up and carried her over the threshold.

"You say that now but you'll drink with me again. We just have to take it slower next time is all." He said as he threw back the covers with a foot and then laid her down gently on her pillow. "Close your eyes and get some rest, Clover. You'll wake up feeling much better." She felt him pull up the coverlet, tucking it around her body and then the small creak the door made as he closed it and then she remembered nothing.

* * *

 

It was dark when she woke again but the pounding headache had ceased. Next to her was a glass of water and a note that read:

_Varric says I have you to thank for keeping me alive. Well, you and Solas. You have my thanks and I am indebted to you._

~ _Hugh_

She took a sip of her water and made her way out into the chilly air. The villagers were laughing and drinking by the fire, their happy faces glowing in the light of the flames. Their laughter brought her joy as she wandered the small village. She was too awake to sleep again and so she found herself drawn to the tavern and it's melodies, despite last night's disastrous endeavors. The wind blew a draft and a circle of snow through the tavern as she swung open the door. The warm glow. Varric was seated in his usual place at the table near the glow of the hearth but sitting across from him was the Herald, or Hugh as she had learned of his name.

He was much more handsome than she realized with deep brown locks that fell just below his chin in waving tendrils. His face was muscled with high, defined rosy cheekbones. He had small lines at the corner of his eyes when he laughed and a dimple at each cheek. He sported a simple mustache with a bit of scruff on his chin, stubble appeared in all the spots he otherwise kept cleanly shaven prior to his mishap. Or so she supposed. She wasn't sure why she never took the time to look at him the past few days. Perhaps it was the liveliness about him that really appealed to her.

Varric and Hugh turned as she stood by the door running her hands up and down her chilled arms and she was smitten by his infectious smile that lit up his entire face, even making his emerald eyes twinkle. He winked, just like he had when she first laid eyes on him and she nearly tripped over her own feet as Varric summoned and patted the seat next to him.

"Come for another drink?" Varric asked as she slid in beside him. She knew it was rude to stare but she couldn't take her eyes off of Hugh.

"N-n-no." She stammered like a fool.

"What's a matter, Clover? You nervous or something'?" Varric asked.

"She's just enamored with my good looks." Hugh said with a grin, making Varric chuckle.

"It would appear so. Or maybe she's just intimidated by your title---Herald of Andraste."

"Rubbish! I'm not Herald of Andraste." Hugh scoffed. "I'm just the unfortunate bloke who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." He brought his tankard to his mouth and tilted his head back slightly to take a swig of his mead.

"Here. Here." Varric said raising his tankard in kind. "To the Herald of Wrong Place Wrong Time!" He laughed as he threw back his own ale.

Ella recovered from her stupor and could think and speak normally again. "When did you finally wake up?" She inquired.

"Sometime between you chucking all over the counter and now." He replied with a smirk.

She groaned. "Ugh." And nudged Varric with her elbow. "You had nothing else to tell him?"

"Hey," he said in his defense. "He wanted to know about his 'knight in shining armor', so I told him the only thing I knew about you." He shrugged.

Punching him playfully, she laughed. "That is not all you know about me."

"Well, yeah but I wasn't about to tell him the _boring_ parts." He got up from the table then and ordered another tankard of ale and passed it to Ella. "Here. Drink up. For tonight we celebrate the Herald's awakening."

"Ha!" Hugh laughed. "To my great cock up!"

Ella stared into the tankard, trying to convince herself not to repeat history. "What the hell..." she threw up her hands and grabbed it by the handle and began to drink.

"Easy, Clover. We don't want a repeat of last night." The two men laughed and she joined in.

The tavern door swung open again and in stepped Cullen. All three of them turned to look. He pulled of his brown leather gloves and tucked them away into the pocket of his cloak. His armor clanked as he shuffled toward the bar to order a drink.

"What'll it be, tonight Commander?" They heard Flissa ask.

"Something strong," he growled in his deep but velvety voice. She imagined his voice likening that to an alpha lion seducing its prey.

"Wonder what's got Curly drinking the good stuff?" Varric mused.

Hugh responded. "Does there need to be a reason to drink the good stuff?" He sniggered. "Lets invite him over and find out."

Cullen took his glass full of an amber liquid and leaned his back up against the bar to survey his surroundings and find a spot to sit. It was crowded that evening but he smiled that crooked smile when he saw Hugh waving him over to their table. He settled in next to Hugh and directly across from Ella. She suddenly felt very small and self conscious next to the overly attractive men.

"Hello Ella," he nodded, "Varric and Herald."

"It's Hugh. I'm not sure I like that other title." This made Cullen laugh.

"Ah, but you've inspired the people." Cullen said.

"But I haven't even done anything besides get branded with this strange mark and pass out when I had to use it. Bloody hell, I couldn't even manage to close that breach with this damned thing." Hugh raised his hand where the green light glowed dimly. It seemed much more stable than it had been, Ella noted. "A gullible lot they all are." He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"They may be." Cullen replied, sipping from his glass.

"So, now that Cassandra's out of earshot---how are you doing?" Varric leaned in to hear Hugh's answer.

"Absolutely gutted, to be frank." He said .

Flissa dropped a plate of oatmeal raisin cookies off at their table.

"Thanks, Flissa." Ella murmured and she nodded an acknowledgement and returned to the bar. Ella picked up a cookie and bit into it. It was warm and moist and had just the right amount of sweetness.

"Makes sense." Cullen sympathized. "A lot has happened."

"No shit." Said Varric. "Poor man's gone from getting an unexplainable mark, to being a suspect for murder and imprisoned and then wakes up and everyone is calling him Herald of Andraste and on top of all that---Cassandra begged him to join the inquisition!"

"Inquisition?" Ella grew curious.

"Yeah. Cassandra has taken it upon herself to reform the Inquisition which originally defended Thedas from out of control magic and heretics. Without the divine and the war between mages and templars---it was a pretty good call on her part." Varric explained.

"And you are all a part of this Inquisition?" She looked at each of them.

"Yep." They replied in unison and took another drink.

"Could I join the Inquisition?"

"Sure!" Hugh grinned. "The more, the merrier."

"Well, you'd probably have to speak directly with Cassandra but I'm sure she'd be more than happy to have you." Cullen said.

She smiled broadly at them and finished off her drink, listening to them laugh and talk about funny stories that happened to them. It was lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will finally start moving along, I just wanted to actually attempt to establish my characters and get a feel for their personalities. 
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me!
> 
> ❤


	5. A Lesson with Solas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven terms:
> 
> Da 'len- little one/child
> 
> Hahren- teacher 
> 
> Ma serannas- Thank you.
> 
> Sathem- my pleasure 
> 
> http://fenxshiral.tumblr.com/post/111735086898/anethara-haren-sorry-for-being-a-bother-but
> 
> See above link for my resource for elven language (they deserve all the credit).

Seeker Cassandra?" Ella tapped on the woman's shoulder and ducked when she swung around with her sword. Cassandra's face was focused and intense but then her features softened and she lowered her sword to her side.

"Hello, Ella. Can I assist you with something?"

"I was thinking it could be the other way around." Cassandra looked confused by her statement. "What I mean by that is I'd like to assist _you_ ," she blundered on, "with the Inquisition."

Cassandra's eyes widened with realization, then. "I see. We would welcome anyone who'd be willing to help. You said you were a mage, correct?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I lack the control to make use of it." Ella bit at her cheek, nervously.

"Perhaps with a bit of practice and a teacher you could perform some basic spells? It would be better for you to learn some form of defending yourself as these are dangerous times we live in."

"Yes, Lady Cassandra. I could certainly try."

"Good." She replied. "Is there anything else?"

Ella shook her head and Cassandra turned back to her training dummy and began making precise incisions into the straw stuffed cloth.

Ella sighed as she trudged back toward the gate. She wasn't looking forward to asking Solas for help.

She passed Hugh on the way to Solas' cottage and upon seeing her frown, he turned to catch up with her.

"Why the long face?" He asked, seemingly concerned.

"Cassandra wants me to hone my abilities but I've tried many times and I'm pretty sure it's impossible."

"And she wants you to study under Solas?"

"Exactly..." she said with distaste.

"I take it you don't like him? Why is that? I thought he was a decent bloke for an apostate. He could've left me for dead." Hugh said as he accompanied her.

"He treats me like I'm a child. He's just like the rest of my clan who all think their better than me simply because I lack the skills they have." She rambled on. "I don't like being treated as lesser simply because of someone's preconceived notions."

"Perhaps you just need a reintroduction. I'd be glad to accompany you, if you wish." He offered, generously.

"I would like that." She paused and smiled up at him. "You are very kind, Hugh."

They moved up the stairs and then knocked lightly on Solas' cabin door. A brief moment passed before he opened it. He leaned against the doorframe, his brows knit together with scrutiny as he surveyed the two of them. He was wearing his simple cotton, long sleeved tunic and it flapped lightly against his thighs as he stood there, waiting for them to speak.

"Hello, Solas." Hugh greeted him.

"Greetings Herald." The mage nodded in his direction.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Ella of clan Lavellan."

"Yes. We've met before." His eyes flickered over her for a fraction of a second but did not linger.

"Oh. Well. Yes." Hugh seemed to have trouble finding words when Solas's response wasn't what he'd expected. "I've come to ask a favor of you. Ella, here, is in need of someone to teach her how to hone her magical abilities and since you're our resident mage, I was hoping you could be of assistance. Could you please teach her?"

He puzzled there for a moment or two with his thumb poised beneath his chin. "Yes." He went inside and returned with his green coat and two staves. "Come, da 'len. Lessons begin now."

Ella shot Hugh a perplexed look and he shrugged his shoulders. Solas was already down the steps and passed the tavern when she turned to go after him. She sprinted after him to catch up. He led her out of the village gates and down the path that led toward the frozen lake. The wild nugs scampered off in all sorts of directions as they drew near the lake. Solas stopped at the edge of the ice and rested his hands on his staff and just stared at her. She felt very vulnerable under his piercing, judgmental gaze. Fear grasped at her for a brief moment and then she saw his lips turn down as he studied her.

"You fear me." It wasn't a question.

"At the moment, yes. Those stormy eyes of yours look like they might reign lighting down upon me at any given moment."

The crease in his forehead melted away as his eyes softened and he lowered his scrutiny. "Ir Abelas, da 'len. I do not wish for you to fear me."

"Then why do you behave so cynically when I am in your presence? You cast only disdain and preconceived judgements that have you pegging me for a child. You make assumptions about who I am and what my intentions are without even knowing me." Ella's words spilled out like the rush of a waterfall, quick and loud. "You look at me like some---some---hell, you can hardly even bring yourself to look at me for...I am beneath you. A wretched thing to be spurned and scorned!"

"Hmm." He looked away from her, thoughtful. This enraged her innards further more. "You are Dalish, are you not?"

She rolled her eyes. They'd already gone over this. "I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"The Dalish are proud and full of misrepresented notions. They speak of things of which they know nothing and pass down false traditions."

She snorted. "You say the Dalish are proud---like it's a terrible flaw---yet you parade around with your ideals and secret knowledge, head held high. You are the one filled with pride---you even wear it as a badge---it's in your very name. You're a hypocrite, Solas." She hissed through a clenched jaw.

"It is not the character trait that is a flaw but the mindset behind it. I--though proud---am open to new ideas and second chances. The Dalish---are not." He replied, tersely.

"If you are _sooo_ superior to them then why don't you help them." She spat.

His face grew dark. "I have tried--to no avail."

In that moment she related to him. Felt a kinship to him. She, too had felt the lashing out of Dalish pride. She had known the scorn when she questioned their values and beliefs. They had cast her aside when she brought up mention of the things she'd seen in the fade. She didn't wish to remain with her clan, useless. But still, they were her people and he had no right to cast judgement on them and throw every last one of them into the same boat; condemning them as a mindless hoard.

"I cannot speak for the entirety of my people but I can speak for myself. My appearance and background do not automatically equate to the workings of my mind."

To that he grew quiet, studying her curiously. "I look forward to you proving me wrong."

While he had stood there she had prepared her mind to defend herself and what she believed but was not expecting _this_ response.  
Her face softened and the anger melted away. She was slack jawed. Completely surprised.

"You're being serious?"

"Well, it most certainly wasn't a joke."

She almost thanked him because she was kind and appreciated that he was willing to give her a second chance. But she was tired of being the one offered second chances. Just because she didn't have spectacular skills didn't mean she wasn't a person worthy of respect and so she refrained, for now. He would need to earn her thanks.

"Any more questions?" She asked. "Or shall we begin what we came here to do?"

"Let us begin. What spell-casting, if any, can you perform?"

She showed him rather than told him. She reached out to the veil with her will and produced a small spark but then it fizzled out. She sighed.  
"That's the extent of my magical prowess." He was brooding again. "You think I'm a hopeless case, don't you?"

"Not at all. I think you are merely interacting with the veil and not _willing_ it to bend to your control. Draw from the energy you feel and will your spell into being." He reached down into the snow and drew closer to her. "Look at this and then feel it," he said, placing the ball of ice into her hand. "Now take what you feel and let it loose. Like this." He picked up his staff with both hands and flicked it forward, casting toward the icy lake. A burst of frost shot forth, forming a second layer of ice upon the lake.

Ella felt the cold of the snow in her hand. She imagined the way it would feel and look to be covered in it. Once she had a clear picture, she picked up her staff and replicated what he'd shown her. An icicle shot forth from her staff and shattered as it hit the lake. She drew her staff back, grinning ear to ear. She had done it! She had successfully cast a spell without hurting anyone! She looked over at Solas who was also smiling.

"I did it!" She said throwing her hands up excitedly.

"Indeed. Again?"

And so she did it again, and again, and again. A few times, Solas had to correct her stance and posture but she was happy to have finally done it right. She repeated channeling the ice through the staff for quite a few hours until the sun had begun to set.

"You are becoming quite proficient at this." He said.

"Is that a compliment?" She teased.

"If you wish to take it as such. We should retire for the evening." He looked up at the sky, noting the lack of daylight left. "It is getting late."

She felt genuinely disappointed but her stomach had been protesting her lack of eating. "Ok."

He began to stride back toward the gates.

"Solas?" He looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Ma serannas."

"Sathem." He turned and continued his path up to Haven but Ella remembered her boots (finally) and stopped by to see Harritt.

"You again." He grunted, looking up from his project.

"Yes. Me again. Do you happen to have any extra boots lying around?"  
He looked down at her feet.

"Those look perfectly fine." He said, annoyed.

"Their too big."

"Just wear an extra pair of stockings or two---or three." He shrugged. "You know I'm short on supplies. Don't waste my time with this." He went back to hammering his piece of metal and she left feeling a little disappointed but she had finally got a spell right so that was something.

She happily trotted up the stairs. She wanted to find Hugh and tell him the good news. Varric was standing by the large campfire warming his hands.

"Hey Clover!" He called out. "You looking for the Herald?"

"Yes. Have you seen him?"

"That way." He said nodding his head, motioning behind him. "The Seeker wanted him for something."

"Thanks, Varric." She smiled and went to the Chantry. She could hear voices coming from the front room, she moved nearer so she could eavesdrop on the conversation.

"And you not being here isn't an option." She heard Cassandra say.

"There is something else you can do." Said a woman whose voice she didn't recognize. "A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far and knows a those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

"I'll hear what she has to say, then." Hugh replied.

The soft spoken woman said, "you will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

"Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you are there." Cullen added and her stomach did a little flip.

"We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley." Another unrecognized voice said. "And you're better suited than anyone to recruit them."

"In the meantime, let's think of other options. I won't leave this all to the Herald." Cassandra spoke again.

Silence.

"We'll set out for the Hinterlands at first light tomorrow." Hugh said and then she heard footsteps move toward the door. She stepped away and sat down on crate nearby, nonchalantly.

Hugh stepped out and noticed her instantly and smiled.

"Eavesdropping were we?" He raised a brow.

"Depends on what you consider eavesdropping?" She replied, hopping down off the crate. She walked in stride with him out of the Chantry.

"I consider eavesdropping to be listening in on a conversation you weren't invited to participate in."

"Then, yes." She said.

He laughed. "Honest. I like that."

"Hmm. There's more where that came from." She said, flirting just a little.

"Oh really?"

"You smell like spruce and apples." She blurted out, blushing and this made him laugh harder.

"Is that bad or good?"

"Definitely good." She told him as he held the door open to the tavern. She stepped into her favorite place and they took a seat. They didn't notice Solas perched in the farthest corner with a book.

"So, tell me about your day with Solas."

"It was---surprising." She said, not sure how else to describe it in the moment.

"Surprising? How so?"

"Well, we argued about the Dalish at first but then we started the lesson and he was actually able to teach me a spell. He simplified and explained how to cast in a way nobody ever did before and it was kind of nice. Anyway, _he_ doesn't matter. What matters is I cast a frost spell successfully!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great!" He replied.

"Yeah." She took her eyes off Hugh then and looked past his shoulder to see Solas, book down on the table, studying her---again. His expression was unreadable. She stared back at him for a minute, neither breaking eye contact. But then she looked away first, drawing her attention back to Hugh.

"So, the Hinterlands, huh?"

"Yep. Tomorrow morning. You coming?"

She considered. "I do need some Royal elfroot so yeah---I'll be there." He smiled at her and then Flissa stopped by the table with their usual drinks and a plate of sliced cheese.

She grabbed a slice and nibbled while Hugh chatted about his day and the meeting that he'd had. Apparently, the front room was called the war room and he had three advisors. One of those advisors was Cullen and the other two were women: Leliana and Josephine. They must've been the voices she didn't recognize.

Ella looked over Hugh's shoulder to see if Solas was still staring but he was gone.


	6. The Hinterlands Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling to The Hinterlands.

Ella was shivering when she went outside her cottage. The wind was extra nippy, biting at her extremities like a venomous snake, numbing her fingers and chafing her face. The snow was falling heavily on top of all the wind and Ella just wanted to climb back under her covers and be warm again. She dragged her feet in the snow, at least her feet were warm from the four pairs of stockings she had shoved on (Thanks Harrit!), and carried herself down the stairs to leave with The Herald, Cassandra, Varric and Solas. She paused at the gate and pulled a small vial of lavender oil from her little satchel that she hung about her waist, and applied a few drops to her fingertips so that she could smear it onto her lips. If there was anything worse than what she already felt, it was dry and cracked lips. A gentleman, standing by the door smiled up at her.

"Here you go, lovely." He said pulling open the heavy wooden door for her.

"You are too kind." She replied. A little warmth returned to her cheeks as she smiled at the man.  
She carefully stepped down the stairs, trying not to slip on any ice. Just as she was about to step down that last step she heard someone call her name. She looked up to wave at the Herald but then missed the last step. She closed her eyes and braced for impact with the cold hard ground. She made impact with something hard but it was neither cold nor ground. Cullen had swooped her up in his large muscled arms and she found herself staring into those magnificent golden orbs. Being this close to his face, she noticed that there were the tiniest specks of earthy brown in those eyes. He smelled of smoke (like most everyone), dirt and something woodsy.

"What is that smell?" She asked curiously and his crooked smile turned down and panic replaced the gleam that had been in his eyes.

"Why? Do I smell bad? Maker's breath! I just washed this morning! I thought that cedar wood soap would wash away the-"

"That's what it is! Cedar wood---it smells wonderful." She said smiling happily as she breathed in his scent. He blushed as he set her down on her feet.

"Oh well I---uh, thank you." He said and scratched at the back of his head.

"No, thank you for saving me from a head injury. It seems no matter how careful I try to be I still manage to hurt myself---or other people."

He chuckled and she was mesmerized by the way his serious features melted away into a soft grin. His face went back to its usual "all business and no play" expression as he took her into full view.

"You must be freezing," he exclaimed as he eyed her shivering body. She had forgotten all about the cold when she was in his arms. "Here take my cloak for now and I'll fetch one in your size from Harritt."

She shrugged into his giant cloak, nestling into the warm fur that lined the shoulders, it nearly swallowed her whole but it smelled just like him and was perfect. With her amethyst eyes peeking out from under the fur, she watched him as he chatted (or most likely argued) with Harritt for a fur lined cloak.

"How'd you manage to get Curly and Glowy over there," he nodded at the Herald who was waving from his position at the stables. She hadn't even noticed him there but she did now. She smiled and waved in return. "Wrapped around your little finger?"

"I'm really not sure. Maybe because I'm one of the only females that keeps clean and doesn't wave sharp weapons pointed at them all the time?" She shrugged and tightened the cloak around her.

"Hell, you've even got Chuckles giving you lingering glances." He hiked his thumb back behind him and sure enough, Solas was boring holes into the back of her head. But she wouldn't have considered his expression all that lingering. He looked more like he was considering something.

"What about you?" She teased the dwarf who was only a couple inches shorter than her but much more broad.

He laughed. "You wish, Clover." She feigned a disappointed sigh.

Hugh headed toward them with two horses in tow. He gestured at the cloak. "Cullen, marking his territory or something?"

"No. I would never---Maker's breath!" Cullen had wandered within earshot as Hugh spoke, blushing upon blushes. Varric and Hugh guffawed while Cullen stood there awkwardly, trying to divert his gaze from Ella. He held out a simple leather coat made of ram skin. "This is all Harrit was willing to part with."

Ella shirked off Cullen's beautiful cloak and handed it back to him. But before she could take the new coat, Hugh took it from Cullen and held it out for her to put her arms in. This made Cullen flush an even deeper red as he stuffed his arms through the sleeves of his own cloak.

"Thank you, Cullen and Hugh for being so kind." She caught Varric waving his little finger at her. She tried not to laugh.

They all turned as the snow crunched loudly under Cassandra's hurried trot. "If you boys are done flirting with the errand girl, I do believe we should be on our way. Leliana sent Scout Harding and some others ahead of us, we don't want to keep them waiting."

"Be safe." Cullen said with smoldering eyes as he turned back for the gate. Ella's heart started thumping wildly in her chest.

"We've only got three horses." Hugh said and Ella was pulled back to him and away from Cullen's retreating figure.

"Well, we will have to double up, for now." Cassandra replied.

"Ella can ride with me." Solas suggested. He had been quiet all this time, simply standing off to the side a bit aloof and reserved.

" _I_ am not riding with the _dwarf_." Cassandra seemed quite sure of herself.

"Ah, come on Seeker! You know you'd love to have my strong arms wrapped around your waist as we galloped down the snow laden mountain." Varric chided.

"Ugh!" She marched off in disgust to fetch the third horse.

"Guess you're with me then, Varric." Hugh said.

Varric shrugged and Hugh helped him onto the chestnut mount. Ella turned to Solas who had claimed the cream and white horse for them already. He offered her his hand which she was thankful for. If he hadn't offered she most certainly would have fallen off the other side. She gripped his stomach, as she tried to get into a comfortable position and she was surprised at his firm abs. She would have never guessed a man his age would still be in that good of shape, especially with that baggy cloak covering it all up. She leaned into his back to keep her waist-length silver hair from blowing all over the place and to keep her face protected from the biting wind. She felt him grow rigid beneath her.

"Am I bothering you, Solas?" She mumbled into his cloak.

"No. I am just unaccustomed to your touch." He replied, still rigid.

"Be sure to let me know if it does, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No need." He softened ever so slightly as they moved down the mountain path.

The snow had begun to flurry, causing the horses to slow to a crawling gait. Ella patted the horse and whispered to it. It neighed back at her and she rubbed the side of its cold coat reassuringly.

"Oh, don't be so stubborn! We will make it out of this dreaded weather soon. Slowing your pace won't you get you out of it any faster."

"Might I ask who you're talking to?" Cassandra asked.

"The horse, of course." She replied.

"The horse?" Varric asked. "You're an odd one, Clover. Just like Chuckles over there."

"I am not sure what I have done to warrant such presuppositions." Solas added.

"Seriously though, you can talk to animals?" Hugh was very surprised.

"I've heard of rangers," Cassandra remarked, "but they don't usually make _friends_ with the animals."

"Indeed. Your gift is quite fascinating." Solas said.

"I suppose it does come in handy. I've been able to speak with all animals since I was young." Ella told them.

"I'm surprised you didn't take it upon yourself to wear the vallaslin of Ghilan 'nain, as you seem as one with her." Solas said.

"I don't believe in the gods. I told you that. I'm not going to put on something permanent that I can't take back." She had to yell as the wind had begun howling. They traveled down the mountain the rest of the way in silence because they couldn't afford to strain their voices in the frosty air.

* * *

 

They rounded the corner of a small lake in the valley of the mountain pass. The air had begun to grow quite warm as the sun stretched out its arms directly over head. She unburied her face from Solas' cloak.

Not that she minded burying her face there, for as much as he looked unwashed, he smelled very earthy: more like pigment and stone than dirt and sweat. There was also the smallest hint of peppermint mixed in there as well.

The horses had happily picked up their pace to a steady trot with the Hinterlands welcome and Ella admired the vast amount of colors that the area had to offer versus Haven.

"Could you slow for me, please?" She asked the horse and it whinnied, coming to a halt. She hopped down from the saddle and picked a few lavender blooms that she noticed were everywhere. She tucked them into the the ends of each of the braids that framed her face and climbed back up on the horse, using Solas as a brace.

"We don't have time to dally!" Cassandra yelled back at her.

"Yes, Lady Cassandra!" She answered.

They could spot a few of Leliana's scouts ahead at a camp and so they made for it, galloping at full speed. They reached the camp in only a few moments and were greeted by a sweet red headed dwarf with a warm smile and freckled cheeks. She said her name was Scout Harding and proceeded to tell the Herald some other information but Ella sort of, tuned it all out. She was too busy watching two fennec foxes playing with each other in a patch of grass nearby. She heard something about the crossroads and a Mother Giselle and then they were bounding down a path again.

"There's quite a difference in temperature down here than up there." The Herald commented.

"I find it to be quite pleasant." Solas said.

"I'm with Glowy on this one." Varric added, shirking off his outer coat.

Ella removed her cloak too and rested it underneath of her legs. She wanted to soak up the rays and warm her chilled bones.Her feet however, were starting to feel like they were on fire with all the layers.

"It sounds like the mages and templars are fighting ahead." Varric warned.

They rounded a rocky corner and sure enough a battle was raging.

"Templars!" Cassandra shouted. "We are not apostates!"

"I don't think they care seeker." Solas said as he pulled on the horses reins and got down off his horse. "We must prepare to fight."

"Bianca's happy." Varric smiled as Hugh helped him down and he readied his crossbow.

"Stay here." Ella whispered to the horses and pulled her staff from off her back. She only knew one spell but it was better than nothing.

Solas waved his hand and cast a clinging blue barrier on everyone, Ella tried not to look too dumbstruck by his skill. He was certainly not one who needed his ego stroked.

Cassandra and Hugh both raised their swords and shields and charged to attack. Cassandra ran her sword through the back of a Templar and he crumpled to the ground. One of Varric's arrows zinged past Ella's head, missing her only by an inch. She looked back at Varric and he just smiled and shrugged. After that she decided to stick near the horses, only casting her frost spell when she saw an opening.

She watched as Solas reigned down a lighting storm upon a group of three templars and two apostates and she shivered as she watched their bodies convulse violently on the ground.

"Hugh, look out!" She cringed as a very large Templar went to take a blow to Hugh's head but he was met with Cassandra's swift agility and shield. She sparred and parried with the man for a while but eventually gained the upper hand when she kicked him, unexpectedly in the groin, then proceeded to lob his head off from his neck. It was all quite brutal in Ella's opinion. Lastly, a rogue with two daggers that gleaned in the sunlight tried to sink his blades into Solas but he fade walked and ended up behind the man, shattering him with winters grasp. She watched as he twirled his staff back into its place on his back with ease. She eyed him suspiciously, seeing how he knew how to fight well and was more adept with his magic than anyone she'd ever met. She was supposed to believe he learned all that on his own in the woods somewhere?

Cassandra and Hugh wiped blood off their hands and faces with handkerchiefs from their rucksacks and Varric took a swig from his water skin. Ella pulled on the horses reins and walked them toward a hitching post that stood outside of a large cabin. A tall woman with skin like milky chocolate, wizened brown eyes and that ridiculous Chantry garb, came out of the cabin just as Hugh and Cassandra made their way up the stairs.

"You must be Mother Giselle." Hugh threw her one of his charming smiles.

She smiled, a very gentle and kind smile. "Yes. And you must be our Herald." She nodded toward the mark that still glowed within his hand.

"I am Seeker Cassandra." Cassandra stepped forward, taking initiative as usual. "Could you tell us what's been going on here?"

Mother Giselle explained the situation of the Mage and Templar fighting within the Hinterlands and pointed them in the direction of a Corporal Vale.

Ella noticed quite a few injured villagers and Mother Giselle followed her gaze.  
"There are many more inside. They won't last through the night."

Ella turned to look at her. "Can I see your supplies?" Mother Giselle nodded and she skipped up the stairs.

She noted that Mother Giselle's poultice stash was very low and there were no healing potions to be found. She knew what she had to do as she bounded back down the stairs.

"I'm going to stay here and help Mother Giselle. They're in need of supplies that I'm more than capable of fetching and I can help with easing some of their discomfort." Ella said.

Hugh shrugged. "Fine by me. Just be safe."

Ella smiled. "You too."

"See you around, Clover." Varric said as Hugh untied the horses from the post and tossed Varric up into the saddle.

She watched as Cassandra took the lead, probably knowing where she was supposed to go and Hugh Solas followed in a singular line. She watched them grow more and more distant and hoped they really did stay safe. She turned back to Mother Giselle.

"Now let's see what I can do to help, shall we?" Mother Giselle smiled down at her as Ella readjusted the satchel at her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, all you lovely readers out there! ❤
> 
> There's a little heart down below---be sure to click on it if you'd like---please and thank you!


End file.
